wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crown of Swords/Chapter 2
Summary Before joining Rand, Perrin surveys the graves the battle of Dumai's Wells has left behind―19 Two Rivers men, near to 100 Mayeners, more than 100 Cairhienin, 1000 Aiel―and the carnage of the Shaido dead in the valley below, with all the survivors massed around Rand, namely Asha'man, Mayeners, Cairhienin, and Maidens. Kiruna Nachiman asks Perrin what Rand is doing. Perrin knows that Rand is memorizing the faces and names of every Maiden that died. He remembers listening to Rand last night reciting the names of dead Maidens like a catechism. But Perrin doesn't tell Kiruna that, instead he upbraids her and the others for not following orders to wait with the Wise Ones and wading into the midst of battle with Havien Nurelle and his Mayeners. Kiruna retorts that this is the only way to take part: because of the Three Oaths, if Aes Sedai want to use the Power as a weapon, they must place themselves or their Warders in mortal danger. Rand comes up the slope. Wise Ones and Asha'man alike want to have custody of the Aes Sedai, prisoners and oath-sworn both. Rand decides that all Aes Sedai present will be supervised by the Wise Ones. Bera and Kiruna try to protest but Rand reminds them that they swore oath to obey and serve him until after the Last Battle. Rhuarc reports that the surviving Shaido are running fast eastwards and the Younglings are heading north. At the urging of Kiruna and Bera, Rand commands Healing from Alanna. Taim presses Rand into accepting an honor guard of Asha'man. Besides four Dedicated and four Soldiers, Rand chooses Corlan Dashiva at random. Perrin wonders about Rand's scent that is changing fast enough for two men. The Cairhienin and Mayeners are uneasy about Rand poking around among the slaughtered until Perrin bluntly tells them that Rand still is sane. The various groups ready themselves for departure; the Asha'man Travel back to the Black Tower. Perrin tells Rand about the tensions between the factions. Min interrupts a staring match between Rand and Perrin when they talk about murdering the Aes Sedai. Rand asks Min whether she has seen something and Min explains to the startled Perrin how her Talent manifested and that the Aiel know about it and don't look crosswise at her for it. She doesn't see anything clear, though. Loial asks Rand to talk to him about his book and Rand promises that they'll talk when they're back in Cairhien. Rand has Dashiva make a Gateway near the City of Cairhien and learns that Taim lets himself be called M'Hael, which means "Leader" in the Old Tongue. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Rand * Aram * Loial * Dobraine Taborwin * Havien Nurelle * Mazrim Taim * Min * Nandera * Sulin * Kiruna Nachiman * Bera Harkin * Verin Mathwin * Alanna Mosvani * Charl Gedwyn * Jondyn Barran * Tod al'Caar * Amys * Sorilea * Rhuarc * Corlan Dashiva * Dannil Lewin * Ban al'Seen * Stepper Referenced * Paitar Nachiman * Isan * Chuonde * Agirin * Faile Bashere * Coiren Saeldain * Galina Casban * Peral Torval * Manel Rochaid * Raefar Kisman * Rana * Miren * Jan * Gaul Groups * Asha'man * Shaido * Aes Sedai * Warders * Winged Guards * Cairhienin * Wise Ones Places * Cairhien * Cairhien (city) Referenced * Dumai's Wells * Waterwood * Two Rivers * Black Hills * Arad Doman Concepts One Power * Traveling * Three Oaths Culture Songs * Aiel dirge - Life is a Dream Sayings * If you don't know everything, you must go on with what you do know. - Old saying, quoted by Rand